Electrically powered appliances usually require safety interlock mechanisms to protect people from electrical shock in the event the housing of the appliance is opened while the appliance is plugged in. Such interlock mechanisms in the past have typically included a safety electrical switch in series with the power switch for the appliance, with the interlock switch situated in such a fashion that the switch was actuated to open the electrical circuit when the appliance housing was opened. This arrangement resulted in added expense since separate power and safety switches were required. It would be desirable to combine the functions of the power and safety switches into one switch and so reduce the cost of manufacture of the appliance.